


Conociéndonos por Habbo

by JudeValmont



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeValmont/pseuds/JudeValmont
Summary: ¿Amor a primera vista? Ok. ¿Por Habbo? WTF. La historia de como 9 locas se conocen por Habbo. Español. Esta historia es una adaptación de una que escribí en el 2011 y está en Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Lee Sunmi/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 8





	1. ¿Sábado de Paz?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conociéndonos por Habbo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663946) by Jude Valmont. 



Chaeyoung POV

Esa mañana me había levantado aburrida, al igual que toda la semana, y la pasada, y la anterior, y la anterior, y la anterior… Desperté a eso de las 10:00 am. Había trabajado casi toda la noche en un proyecto para la clase de Cortometraje, por lo que estaba cansada. Agradecí que hoy era sábado. Me levanté de la cama y caminé al baño con toalla en mano.

Luego hacer mis necesidades, bañarme y cepillarme, empecé a preparar mi desayuno. Entonces, recordé: Tengo una hermana y dos primas, las cuales viven en este departamento y que a esta hora andan jodiendo la paciencia como nunca se ha visto en la vida. Fruncí el ceño confundida mientras esperaba que mi espresso estuviera listo. ¿Dónde putas andaban? No estaban aquí en la cocina, y no estaban haciendo ruido. Yo sé que pareceré paranoica, pero éramos 4 locas, y cuando no estábamos haciendo ruido era que andábamos tramando algo. Luego me encogí de hombros.

Tenia la casa para mi sola. Fui a mi habitación por mi libreta de dibujos, lista para empezar a dibujar el siguiente capitulo de un manga que estaba escribiendo. Caminé hasta el cuarto de juegos de nuestro departamento. Sabía que, con la vista del gran ventanal de allí, mi día resultaría bueno y productivo. Tenía muchas ideas para relación de mis personajes principales, Sharon y Katerina.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y encarné una ceja, bueno, bueno INTENTÉ encarnar una ceja. Dios, ya. Intenté encarnar una ceja al ver a mi hermana mayor y a mis primas sentadas con las cabezas juntas, mirando fijamente la computadora de Tzuyu. Caminé lentamente, al ver que no escucharon cuando entré a la habitación. Sonreí.

–¡Mamagüebos! – grité.

Dahyun saltó, mientras que Jeongyeon me fulminó con la mirada. La única que no se asustó fue Tzuyu que musitó:

–La tuya.

Me senté mientras me moría de la risa. Los sustos no faltan en esta casa. Luego de calmarme y recibir una trompada de Jeongyeon, pregunté que hacían.

–Estamos chateando en Habbo.

–¿Habbo? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté moviendo mi cabeza para un lado.

–Es una grandísima estupidez, pero es entretenida – musitó mi hermana mayor.

–Ya… – Jeongyeon no es buena respondiendo preguntas, la pobre se cayó cuando era pequeña.

–Es un juego en el creas tu propio avatar, te vistes, andas por un hotel, y chateas y jodes gente.

Dejé mi cuaderno de dibujo a un lado y me senté al lado de Dahyun.

–Dejen ver.

Tzuyu se movió para quedar a mi lado mientras me pasaba la computadora. Jeongyeon se paró quedando detrás del gran sofá, todas pusimos nuestra atención en la pantalla. Vi un muñequito “parecido” a Tzuyu. Le hice clic encima y me apareció toda su información, comencé a leer todo tratando de entender. Me sorprendí cuando llegué a “Amigos”.

–¡Loca tienes 3,309! – exclamé sorprendida.

Todas se miraron entre sí.

–Lo que pasa es que al parecer hay una banda coreana-americana llamada THRICE, donde parte de los miembros, casualmente, tienen nombres parecidos a los nuestros, lo único es que los apellidos son diferentes. Por eso muchísimas personas, en su mayoría chicas, nos están agregando – musito Jeongyeon, quien guiñó el ojo cuando mencionó lo de chicas.

–¿Cómo que “nos”? – pregunté. Sí, estoy llena de preguntas.

–Jeongyeon y Dahyun también tienen una cuenta, pero no podemos entrar los 3 al mismo tiempo – respondió Tzuyu.

–¿Te unirás, Chaeyoungie? – preguntó Dahyun.

Me encogí de hombros.

–La pregunta hasta ofende – dije juntando mis manos como lo hacen las moscas.

Dahyun y yo chocamos los cinco.

–¡Vamo’ arriba, Chaeyoungie! – dijo Jeongyeon.

–Avestruz de pacotilla deja de llamarme así.

Nos pusimos las manos a la obra. Creamos mi cuenta, mi avatar, y me hicieron una habitación en el hotel. Luego empezamos a andar sala por sala. En eso varias personas me agregaban diciendo:  
–¡Miren! Es la de THRICE.

–Ay, la enana de THRICE.  
Tendré que investigar que coño cantan esas personas.

Finalmente, nos pasamos todo el mediodía y la tarde. Mis primas y hermana jodiendo a mas no poder, personas persiguiendo mi Habbo, y mi estomago gruñendo, pues nadie tuvo la decencia de levantarse e ir a preparar el almuerzo.

Horas después, seguíamos conectados, pero esta vez en el usuario de Tzuyu, confirmando como las chicas la seguían a cada lugar que iba. Coño, que incluso estuvo en una orgía virtual. Luego de unos minutos observando, Dahyun se levantó de golpe.

–Nosotras somos muy estúpidas.

–Eso es algo que me lo dicen a menudo – dijo Jeongyeon, yo asentí, sintiéndome identificada. – Recuérdame esta vez por qué.

–Porque estamos todas aquí sin hacer nada, si tenemos nuestras propias computadoras.

Todas observamos a Dahyun con caras que se debatían entre el asombro, incredulidad, y felicidad. Me levanté y vociferé:

–COMPUTADORAS.

Todas, menos Tzuyu quien rodó los ojos, nos levantamos y corrimos a nuestras habitaciones. Pude ver como Jeongyeon corría cual avestruz.

Me tiré encima de mi cama con mi computadora. Dejé que encendiera y justo antes de entrar al Opera escuché como Dahyun gritaba:

–TODAS A MI SALA.


	2. Mina

Mina POV

I’M GONNA BE A STAR!

I’M GONNA, I’M GONNA BE, I’M, I’M GONNA BE! 

I’M GONNA BE A STAR!

¡Crash!

–¿Quién coño escribió esa canción y quien coño inventó los despertadores? – exclamé cual zombie a la vez que, con mucho esfuerzo, me levantaba de la cama. Ayer fue viernes, y no, no cantaré la canción de Rebecca Black. Como seguía diciendo, ayer fue viernes, y fui arrastrada por Nayeon y Momo a una fiesta. 

Bonita fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que una de las chicas que me gusta estaba allí. Lo malo es que ni su nombre sé y no me atrevo a acercarme. Es que parece que vive en su propio mundo, seguro que ni sabe que existe. A causa de eso, me puse a beber, y bueno, ahora tengo un poquitín de resaca (N/A: Se la está llevando el diablo). 

Caminé a paso de tortuga hacia el baño, y luego de una ducha bien fría, me vestí y me cepillé los dientes. Luego recogí el cadáver de mi querido despertador, que en paz descanse.

Luego de un buen café, agradecí que vivía sola. La loca risa de Nayeon, los chillidos de Sana y los mordiscos de Momo me hubieran vuelto loca con esta resaca, ni hablar del gran volumen de voz de Jihyo o los ladridos de Boo. Tomé mi computadora y puse El Golo Golo acústico (BUSQUENLO). Luego tome mi celular revisando Instagram, Twitter y mi Gmail. 

Sonreí al ver los stories de mis amigas. Un rato después ya estaba sentada frente a mi computadora. Cero dolor de cabeza y la Marcha Radetzky a todo volumen. Entre a Habbo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Era bastante divertido entrar y ver como Nayeon y Sana coqueteaban con medio mundo, mientras Jihyo estaba obsesionada con hacer salas. Y bueno, yo también. 

Me dirigí a una sala random y encarné mis cejas cuando 10 solicitudes me llegaron. Sabia la razón. Desde que supe que una chica de una de las bandas #1 en América, se llamaba Mina, comencé a escuchar su música. Bueno, también ayudó el hecho de que Nayeon supiera quienes eran. Ella y Momo no se cansaban de aprenderse las coreografías. 

Luego de revisar que tal iba el prosti… digo la discoteca que estaba haciendo me salí del juego dispuesta a pasar mi día jugando Call Of Duty, pero mis planes quedaron frustrados por un texto. Jihyo y Nayeon venían a por mí. ¿La excusa? Fácil, la tarjeta del papi de Nayeon no estaba en rojo todavía. Tenía 25 minutos para cambiarme. 

Me levanté de mi cómodo puf y me quité mi querido onesie de Pingu. Me decidí por una falda jean y un lindo sweater blanco, también por unos converses. Cuando Nayeon y Sana se les ocurre que TODAS deberíamos ir de comprar, no hay quien las pare. Son Hitler y Trujilla juntas. (N/A: Trujillo fue un dictador en mi país, cuando alguien se pone muy mandón o mandona le decimos así). 

Se supone que debía estar lista en 25 minutos, ya que Sana pasaría por mí en ese tiempo, pero esos 25 minutos se convirtieron en 1h y 30 minutos. 

Después de 5 horas de tortura emocional y física, en las cuales Nayeon discutió 4 veces con una cajera, Sana se compró 6 pares de zapatos y Jihyo se la pasó gritando la canción “I love you Jesus” de Trisha Paytas, en el centro comercial pudimos descansar, y en una hora ya estaba en casa, en ropa interior con el volumen de la TV alta mientras veía como Plancton robaba la fórmula secreta una vez más. 

Entonces por un breve momento mi mente fue a la cara de la linda y pequeña chica con aquel corte de cabello de infarto. Mordí mi labio. ¿Cómo sería su personalidad? ¿Le gustaría sentarse conmigo y ver dibujos animados? ¿O jugar videojuegos? Suspire. 

Pronto ya estaba dormida en mi puf mientras la televisión me observaba a mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, dios… ¿Qué opinan? Esta es la introducción de Mina y un poco de Nayeon y Sana. MI AMOR SANA VEN A MI MOREEEE


	3. Apuesta

TZUYU POV 

Maldita sea, no puedo respirar. Me cago en la mesa. No respiro, y por más que intento no puedo. Y está oscuro. Intenté moverme, pero algo pesado me impedía respirar. Maldita sea, que alguien me ayude, ¡Satanás! Oh, esperen… ahora si puedo respirar. YA FUCKING RESPIRO. Me levanté de la cama en cuanto pude.

–¿Por qué coño no podía respirar? – pregunté.

Obvio no le pregunté esto al aire, maldita sea claro que no. Frente a mi estaban las 3 grandísimas idiotas que se suponen tienen parentesco conmigo. 

–He preguntado – dije lentamente – ¿Por qué coño no podía respirar?

Mire detenidamente sus rostros hasta llegar al de Jeongyeon, quien se mordía el labio tratando de no explotarse de la risa. 

–Avestruz de pacotilla… 

–Es posible que me haya sentado encima de tu almohada – movió las cejas felizmente cual idiota – ¡BUENOS DIAS! – levantó los brazos. 

Lo siguiente que supe es que yo estaba en posición de ataque, y me lancé contra ella a la vez que ella salía corriendo a la vez que gritaba y cito: “LA MAMAGUEBO DEL ARO ME PERSIGUE”.

Podía oír como Dahyun reía, y estaba segurísima de que Chaeyoung grababa, pero eso no me importa. Perseguí al estúpido avestruz por las oficinas de JYP, por todo SM, por todo Seúl y por Madrid y Barcelona también. 

Luego de algunos minutos en los cuales descargué mi ira sobre la loca aquella, las otras dos idiotas me sujetaron. ¿Qué? Era mi domingo, los domingos son los días en los que sueño con la bonita japonesa que baila super bien en la fuente de la universidad. Sí, en la fuente. Dentro de la maldita fuente. Pero me uta. 

Tampoco ayuda el hecho de que ayer nos quedamos jugando en Habbo hasta las 3:00 am. 

FLASHBACK

–TODAS A MI SALA– Las muy idiotas corrieron a su habitación, mientras que yo me pare lentamente y camine de la misma manera hacia a mi habitación. A mí nadie me mata.

Decidí sentarme en el piso y tomar mi mouse para mayor comodidad. Entré a la sala de Dahyun. Ya todas estaban allí. ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido? No sé.

SexyYodaT: Aja, y entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

JeongOppaRico: ¡High School Musical brilló por la maldita SHARPAY Y RYAN! Bienvenidas A MI TEDTALK 

Encarné las cejas a la pantalla. 

–¡Por eso no tienes novia, animal! – musité.

TuRealMalaDubu: Veo tu punto… ¡AHORA! Metamos terror sádico en este hotel. 

Su pálido avatar desapareció. No me quedé a ver como Jeongyeon escribió “NOOOOO” múltiples veces. No era necesario. 

Empezamos a andar por todo el hotel, ganándonos más amigos e incluso metiéndonos en una pelea virtual, logrando que nos mutearan por 5 minutos. Todo muy normal. Al final yo conseguí un par de amigos más, al igual que mis primas. Luego de unas horas estábamos hartas. 

SexyYodaT: ¿Y ahora? Digo todo muy rico agregando gente a lo fucker, pero no vamos a hablar con esa partida de pendejos. 

DaddyChae: Mierda… en verdad.

Todas miramos su avatar y como todas estábamos en Habbo, no podíamos poner cara de WTF, decidimos poner “WTF”.

TuRealMalaDubu: IDEA.

Esperamos que escribiera algo.

–¡Solo escribe lo que vayas a escribir, rata blanca! – vociferó Jeong. Cool, alguien pensaba igual que yo. 

–¡BULLYING! – gritó el tofu.

TuRealMalaDubu: ¿No creen k sería aperísimo que cogiéramos gente a lo fucker y habláramos con ellos?

DaddyChae: ¿Antes o después de la cogida? 

–HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 

–¡No es gracioso animal de bellota!

TuRealMalaDubu: T.T No hay respeto

SexyYodaT: Con ese nombre no. 

JeongOppaRico: Me gusta la idea de coger.

TuRealMalaDubu: NO VAMOS A COGER! DIOSSSS! ¡USTEDES ESTÁN DESCARRIADAS 7 VECES! Es simplemente escoger a alguien de la lista de amigos y empezar una conversación random T.T YA? ¿ENTENDIERON? 

A estas altura de juego, Chaeyoung corría por todo el apartamento riendo como foca, mientras que Jeongyeon se reía encima de la computadora de Dahyun, quien parecía a punto de llorar, yo comía pan a la vez que graba la escena con mi celular. 

Luego de este derroche de idiotez de parte de mis familiares, nos sentamos frente a las computadoras. 

DaddyChae: Bueno, empecemos.

Todas desaparecimos de la sala de Dahyun. De inmediato me fui a mi sala y comencé a contemplar los nombres random que aparecían. 

Antes de poder hacer algo Jeongyeon apareció en mi sala. ¿Es que no podía decírmelo de frente? Digo ahora mismo todas estamos desparramadas por la sala del departamento. Levanté mi vista hacia ella, pero ella solo sonrió y señalo la computadora. 

JeongOppaRico: Puedo apostar que, luego de hablar con esta persona por 5 minutos, te vas a aburrir.

SexyYodaT: ¿Cómo así avestruz mal tramado?

JeongOppaRico: Bueno, engendro del demonio, siempre vives eligiendo a las personas MÁS aburridas del jodido planeta.

SexyYodaT: ¿Sabes? Prefiero que una amiga me diga zorra, a que una zorra me diga amiga.

Levanté la vista y mandé mi mejor mirada de “así es perra” a Jeongyeon quien solo me miro como que me estoy volviendo loca.

JeongOppaRico: ¿Eso que tiene que ver, mamañema?

SexyYodaT: Pues…

JeongOppaRico: Olvidalo. ¿Aceptas o no? Apuesto a que ni siquiera puedes hablar con alguien con un apodo divertido.

SexyYodaT: Oh… Sí yo gano debes correr en tu linda ropa interior de pollitos por la facultad de Cine. 

Vi como Jeongyeon se mordía el labio y me sacaba el dedo medio. 

JeongOppaRico: Está bien, señorita perra. Pero si yo gano, tu correrás en disfraz de chihuahua por toda la escuela de modelaje y baile frente a la escuela de Cine.

–Trato hecho – musite en voz alta. Chaeyoung parecía demasiado concentrada para escuchar y Dahyun tenía sus audífonos puestos. Jeongyeon sonrió cínicamente y volvió su mirada a la computadora. Su avatar desapareció de mi sala y yo volví a mi tarea de ver quien andaba por estos lares. 

Había nombres loquísimos y nombres un tanto aburridos. Al final me fui por “JokbalTuPatrona”. Levanté la ceja lista para enfrentarme a esta persona. 

Abrí el chat. 

SexyYodaT: Hola, la gloria a Satanás. ¿Estás ocupada?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡¡¡Nuevo capítulo!!! A quien pueda interesar claro hehe. Pues eso. ¡Díganme que opinan! Aunque sé que no lo harán… pero ya que, meh. Recuerden esto es basado en la vida real y en una adaptación de fanfiction. Osea el fanfiction original es una adaptación de lo que pasó en la vida real. Mi vida real, a los 13-14 años lol. Obvio los personajes son más viejos, duh, pero ustedes entienden. YA


	4. Momo

MOMO POV

¡PINK LAMBORGHINI!

Abrí mis preciosos ojos ante la preciosa melodía que sonaba de mi PUTO despertador de mierda. Hoy estoy en modo zombie, como cualquier otro día. Me levanté y tropecé con la cama de Boo, luego me golpeé el dedo chiquito con mi cama, luego casi me parto la madre con uno de mis dildos para finalmente ser golpeada, levemente, por la puerta que se abrió por una maldita ardilla gritando “¡APAGA ESA MIERDA!”. Historia de mi vida. 

Luego de bañarme y cambiarme con un crop top y unos pantalones negros, pedí un Uber para que me llevara a la academia de baile donde estudiaba. Mientras me añugaba un pan con aguacate como desayuno, mi celular sonó. El Uber estaba aquí. “Ya bajo” le envié por el chat. Empecé a amarrarme los cordones cuando el Uber mandó otro mensaje. 

Uber: “no, sube a la azotea, que vine en helicóptero”.

Pero mamagüebo… Mire hacia la cámara imaginaria de mi propio reality show.

No le puse mucho asunto y tomé mi mochila, le di un besito de buenos días a mi querido Boo y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Me monté en el Uber y fulminé con la mirada al chofer, quien todavía se reía como un mongolo, del mensaje que me envió. 

Finalmente llegué a tiempo a la academia. Y… no sé, fue la clase más aburrida, pero a la vez más divertida del planeta, ya que la profesora simplemente se limitó a despotricar acerca de medio planeta, incluyendo a nosotros sus alumnos. Ya le iba a decir una de sus verdades cuando por fin la clase acabó.

Lamentablemente cuando salí, sabía que no la vería. A la preciosa chica Yoda alta de la parte de modelaje de la academia. Suspiré y decidí pasar por el supermercado por jokbal para cocinar y por algunas galletas para perro para mi querido Boo-chan. Nada para Sana. 

Finalmente llegué a casa y luego de dormir, ver the Real Housewives of Atlanta, comer, comer, comer y dormir, y hacerme una paja en honor a la preciosa Yoda de modelaje, entré a Habbo. Éramos solo Boo y yo. No Sana, no Nayeon, no Mina y no Jihyo. Y estaba aburrida así que no me juzguen. Además de que Nayeon dijo que era divertido y me dijo que si lo usaba todos los días por dos semanas obtendría jokbal gratis por un mes. 

No bien entré al Habbo cuando recibí un mensaje. Entre cerré mis ojos para ver qué coño sucedía realmente.

Primero, yo estoy medio ocupada, ya que acabo de recordar que hay medio cheesecake de chocolate en la nevera y debía de poseerlo, así que estaba a punto, solo a punto de ir por él. 

Hasta que me salió esta joya: 

SexyYodaT: Hola, la gloria a Satanás. ¿Estás ocupada?

Es que… Estoy que me meo de la risa. Cuanto encanto, coño. 

JokbalTuPatrona: Mira, no y sí. Pero ¿Qué quieres Lord/Lady realeza de las tinieblas? 

SexyYodaT: “Su Alteza” para ti… 

Me carcajee por unos minutos. 

JokbalTuPatrona: A ver, ¿Qué quiere?

SexyYodaT: Estoy aburrida. Ven a mi sala.

Bueno, si alguien quiere follar por Habbo no me opondré. Ayer, una chica me pidió que le lamiera su ojo virtual mientras gritaba “MORE AND MORE”. Me gustó. No puse mucha objeción y me aparecí en su sala. 

Su sala era… joder estaba vacía. Me encogí de hombros.

JokbalTuPatrona: Klk, mami chula. YO TOY AFICIA DE UNA CHUKI QUE ME BUCA EN UN SUZUKI, LA QUE SE SABE TO’ LO TRUQUI. 

Eso Momo mátalas con tu seducción. Ahora que lo pienso, su avatar se parece un poco a la preciosura de modelaje, incluso tenía orejas de Yoda…

Y entonces, desapareció. ¿Qué diablo?

TZUYU POV

–¡Perdí! – le dije a Jeongyeon. Ella me miro. Las otras dos idiotas seguían concentradas en sus computadoras. 

Mi prima esperó a que hablara.

–Vino con la real labia y yo no supe que responder. 

Chaeyoung levantó la vista. 

–Ve a mi sala – ordené. Ella frunció el ceño. 

–Contar de deshacerme de esta loca, voy. Pero tu ve a mi sala. – yo asentí.

Una chica me intimidó. Eso nunca me pasa, pero es que ¡DIOS! A mí me encanta esa canción. 

–Ve buscando el disfraz de chihuahua, bruja. 

Me sonrojé, no me importaba. Esa misma canción era la que la Diosa bailarina cantaba el otro día.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAEYOUNG POV

Una vez estaba en mi sala me dispuse a buscar a alguien que por lo menos estuviera conectadx. No tardé mucho. Una tal “Limario” se me adelantó. Incluso apareció en mi sala. 

Limario: SALUDO’. Ay que fea está la sala, amiguita. 

Pero, ven acá. No nos conocemos y ya anda jodiendo. 

DaddyChae: Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy muy bien, persona que no conozco, ¿y tú? A pues estoy bien, Chaeyoung.

Limario: Joder, te llamas como la loca de THRICE y hablas sola. 

Le mandé un Emoji sacándole el dedo del medio.

Limario: No me molestaría sentarme ahí… ¡Seamos novias!

Observé la pantalla incrédula, pero solté una carcajada. 

DaddyChae: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. 

Limario: No estoy bromeando. 

DaddyChae: Loca… Yo te acabo de conocer. Es más, ni siquiera te conozco, tranquila vieja.

Incluso lo dije en voz alta, al puro estilo Drake Bell. 

Limario: Oh por Dios Jihyo, ¿te lo estas tomando en serio?

Yo ni sabia en que creer con la cantidad de locos, incluyéndome, que había en este juego.

DaddyChae: Explícate, mami chula.

Limario: Veras, quiero poner celoso a mi novio, bueno exnovio, uno de la vida real ahí. 

—¡CHISME TIME! — gritó mi mente, a la vez que aplaudía como foca. “Limario” continuó.

Limario: Es que me dejó por una tal Jennie que conoció en este juego de pinga. Así que me dije, “¿Sabes que Lisa? Dale una cucharada de su propia medicina a la mierdita esa”.

Me reí como posesa frente al computador. También me pregunté como coño puede escribir tan rápido. Después de un rato Limario, me había explicado la situación al derecho y al revés. 

Limario: Entonces, ¿Qué crees, daddy?

Me mordí el labio. “Uno no puede reírse de la desgracia ajena, Chaeyoung”, me dije. Recordé que, hace mucho tiempo, por reírme del tobillo roto de Jeongyeon, al día siguiente me quebré una muñeca luego de que un auto me atropellara. Consejo time.

DaddyChae: Yo creo que deberías buscar novia EN LA VIDA REAL y olvídate de tu novio, ¿cómo era el nombre? ¿James?

Limario: JIMIN, se llama JIMIN, mi maldito novio se llama JIMIN.

Wow, intensa.

DaddyChae: ¿No que no era tu novio? Lisa...

A estas alturas ya me sabía los nombres de todos. 

Limario: Ay… pero es que…

DaddyChae: Es que nada…

Antes de poder escribir Tzuyu gritó que había perdido. Mencionó algo de una labia y ahí fue que levanté mi vista. Lo mío es la labia. 

—Ve a mi sala — ordenó la Hitler satánica.

Fruncí el ceño. Le escribí a Lisa, quien despotricaba en mala palabras hasta en ruso. 

DaddyChae: Quédate aquí, vendrá alguien que te hará entrar en razón.

—Contar de deshacerme de esta loca, voy. Pero ven a mi sala. 

Se efectuaba el intercambio. Tzuyu asintió, y puedo jurar que vi como se sonrojaba. 

Esperé a que Tzuyu apareciera en mi sala y me fui huyendo a su sala. 

DaddyChae: ¿Hola?

JokbalTuPatrona: Oh… ¡Hola! 

Sonreí. ¿Por qué coño la idiota de Tzuyu huyó?

JokbalTuPatrona: Estaba hablando con una chica, pero se espantó cuando comencé a cantar la del Chuki en el Suzuki de La Perversa. 

DaddyChae: ¡¿Qué?! Maldita Tzuyu. Idiota. Esta canción es el final. 

—¡Joder, Yoda! ¿Huiste porque cantó tu canción favorita?

Tzuyu levantó la vista sonrojada y me enseño su dedo medio. La ignoré.

JokbalTuPatrona: ¿Tzuyu?

DaddyChae: El nombre del animal que te dejó cantando sola, mi querida…

JokbalTuPatrona: Oh… 

DaddyChae: Olvídate de esa rata, dime algo… ¿Te gusta “I wanna fuck a dog in the ass”? es de Blink-182.

JokbalTuPatrona: ¡GENIA! ¡LA MEJOR CANCION CORTA DE LA VIDA! 

Esta chica y yo nos llevaríamos bien.

Antes de poder decir alguna otra palabra Dahyun entró a la sala. Otra interrupción. No hay paz. 

TuRealMalaDubu: Oh… ¿interrumpo algo? 

Incluso puso emojis pervertidos. 

DaddyChae: Interrumpes. Sí. 

JokbalTuPatrona: XD.

El avatar de Dahyun camina hacia un pared y luego se queda ahí. Pasa un minuto, luego dos. No pasó media hora porque al siguiente minuto yo escribí.

DaddyChae: Dahyun, ¿qué coño, animalaza?

Pude oír la risa de foca de Dahyun. 

JokbalTuPatrona: Espera, ¿Dahyun? ¿¡Dahyun Dubu DANCE EAGLE?! ¡Soy yo Momo! Una vez estuviste en mi clase de baile de electiva artística. 

—Yo conozco a esta loca — dijo Dahyun, quien misteriosamente se había teletransportado a mi lado en el sofá.

La mire raro.

—¿Cómo coño… olvídalo? Contéstale — no valía la pena preguntarle a la ojo raya. 

TuRealMalaDubu: Momoring, mapache, mi amol. *hace baile del Águila zukulenta*

JokbalTuPatrona: HAHAHAHAHA ¡ESO AGUILA!

Yo solté una carcajada y también simulé que mi avatar hacia el baile del águila. La conversación era un solo comentario: *HACE EL BAILE DEL AGUILA ZUKULENTA*. Luego de estar, así como por media hora paramos. 

DaddyChae: Y ¿de dónde se conocen?

TuRealMalaDubu: Loca, te acabamos de decir que nos conocimos en la electiva de arte, hace como un año. 

DaddyChae: Verdad, verdad.

TuRealMalaDubu: Perdón, es que es lentita. 

JokbalTuPatrona: ¡Ha! Bienvenida al club. 

Nuestros avatar chocaron los cinco. 

TuRealMalaDubu: ¡Deberíamos ir a comer jokbal!

DaddyChae: Buena idea, así nos conocemos y hacemos el baile del águila en persona. 

Hacer el ridículo en público es mi doctorado. A mi lado, Dahyun sonrió como el meme del pana de la momia. 

TuRealMalaDubu: ¿El lunes?

MiyayeahGoddess: ¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER EL LUNES DUBU MALDITA MALA?

Sí, adivinaron, otra interrupción. Mire a Dahyun mientras esta se sonrojaba. 

—Me acosa… — susurró bajito, como si la chica del Habbo, quien por cierto la acaba de llamar “maldita mala”, la pudiera escuchar. 

Le escribí a Momo por el chat privado explicándole. 

JokbalTuPatrona: ¿Cómo diablos se acosa a alguien por aquí?

MiyayeahGoddess: No te encontraba, mami chula, pero ya te ENCONTRÉ.

DaddyChae: o.O

TuRealMalaDubu: Yo… H-hola, Sunmi...

Ella envió una carita de pervertida. 

MiyayeahGoddess: Te fuiste, mi mala. 

DaddyChae: o.O

JokbalTuPatrona: o.O

MiyayeahGoddess: Me dejaste con más ganas de bobba. (N/A: Esta es la manera de censurar malapalabras o dirty talk en Habbo. Ponen “bobba”.)

Mire a Dahyun, quien negaba con la cabeza rápidamente. 

TuRealMalaDubu: ¡No! ¡Sunmi, no! Me… me fui porque Momo y Chaeyoung me llamaron.

Podía ver cómo le crecía la nariz a la tofu. 

MiyayeahGoddess: ¿Y quienes son esas?

DaddyChae: ¡Huye Momo! 

Le escribí. Dahyun me miró como si estuviese loca. 

Momo desapareció y yo también. A Dahyun que se enfrente con su loca sola. Me desconecte de Habbo, mientras Dahyun seguía negando rápidamente con la cabeza. Decidí ver que sucedía con Tzuyu.

Nuevo capítulo de esta locura. ¿Qué opinan? Creo que en el siguiente capitulo contare el proceso de acosamiento de Sunmi.


	6. La Que Acosa

SUNMI POV

Sábado, bastante tarde en la noche, porque a quien coño le importa la hora. El punto es que ya era bastante tarde. Y no había cosa que me gustara más que acosar y joder por Habbo a estas horas. Así que, en vez de irme de cacería por las discotecas de Itaewon con Yubin y Ji-yong, estaba en Habbo. Concretamente acosando a una tipa más blanca que el culo de Edward Cullen. 

No es que disfrute más Habbo que Itaewon a estas horas, pero desde hace un mes no he tenido ganas de ir a alguna discoteca. ¿La razón? Hay una chica que anda en mi corazón desde hace algunos meses, y créanme que he tratado de quitármela de la mente. Los clubes de Seúl han sido mi refugio durante algunos meses, pero ninguna chica se le parece a esta Diosa. Jihyo. Joder, que incluso cuando veo la letra “J” me emociono. 

Parezco chihuahua cuando la veo. Ha inundado mi mente y corazón. Estoy atrapada, y cada vez que intento cogerme a alguien siento que le estoy siendo infiel, lo cual termina, en mí, con la chocha llena de telarañas, debido a la poca atención. 

Y es que, vamos. Su cabello corto, su sonrisa, esas tetas. ¿Muy honesta? Pues se aguantan. A mi me gusta Jihyo, y no solo por el físico. Pensaba que era atracción física, pero una tarde le pedí tutorías. Y MÍ Jihyo es la chica mas inteligente del mundo, y no solo eso, solo tiene buenas vibras. Es perfecta, por lo menos para mí. 

El punto es, que estoy aburrida porque Ji-yong y Yubin, SÍ decidieron salir a Itaewon a comerse a la población femenina de allí, conmigo o sin mí. Y como estoy aburrida voy a entrar a Habbo y molestar a quien se me aparezca de frente. 

Y ahora me encontraba rodeada de chicas que me adulaban porque al parecer hay una loca gringa cantante que tiene el mismo username que yo. Ahí fue que la vi, estaba más o menos en la misma situación que yo. La agregué y cuando vi que aceptó mi solicitud me acerqué. 

“TuRealMalaDubu” ese es el nombre. Sonreí e hice que mi avatar caminara hacia ella, ignorando los chats de los otros. Mala suerte porque desapareció, pero la seguí.   
Su sala era meh, si quieren mi grandiosa opinión. 

MiyayeahGoddess: ¡MI AMORCITO!

Escribí esto mientras entraba a su sala.

TuRealMalaDubu: o.0 P-pues hola.

Sonreí diabólicamente. 

MiyayeahGoddess: ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Joder, mami chula, si incluso tenemos hijos. Me abandonaste, mi amor.

TuRealMalaDubu: ¡¿QUÉ?! 

MiyayeahGoddess: ¡Y AHORA TIENES QUE PAGAR LA MANUTENCION DE DUBU JR. Y ELVER GALARGA!

Desapareció. 

Me carcajee como bruja por 10 minutos. Esta era una de mis actividades favoritas. Había algunas que me seguían el juego, otras me bloqueaban, pero ninguna era tan loca para reaccionar como la loca esta. Me detuve cuando vi una notificación. La ignoré y fui por una cerveza a mi refrigerador. Me la bebí con ganas de casi un solo trago. 

Volví a la carga. Sonreí cuando por fin encontré a Dubu. 

Entré a la sala. 

MiyayeahGoddess: DUBU. 

TuRealMalaDubu: NOOOOOOO.

Ella había empezado a hablar con alguna chica. Hice de cuenta que no estaba allí. 

MiyayeahGoddess: SIIIIIIIIIII. ¿Dónde está la manutención de nuestros hijos?

TuRealMalaDubu: Por favor…

Desapareció, nuevamente. 

Sonreí de manera macabra. 

Seré breve, nos pasamos la próxima hora en persecución por todo el Habbo Hotel, desde la azotea, donde amenacé con tirarme virtualmente, hasta en una cantina de vaqueros, también en una piscina, donde amenacé con ahogarme virtualmente, en un hospital, en una cámara de tortura, en un burdel donde hicimos un extraño trio con una prostituta que trabajaba allí, que luego se convirtió en nuestra consejera matrimonial, en ese instante todas nos presentamos.

TuRealMalaDubu se llamaba Dahyun, la prostituta, buena prostituta en el juego, hombre en la vida real, era un tal Heechul. Luego de eso Dahyun huyó, cuando Heechul propuso chuparle la nariz de manera virtual, hasta yo huí. Finalmente sonreí cuando llegó a una sala donde había 3 personas más. 

TuRealMalaDubu: ¿El lunes?

Mi momento ha llegao’. 

MiyayeahGoddess: ¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER EL LUNES DUBU MALDITA MALA?

Reí como villana hasta que me entró tos. 

MiyayeahGoddess: No te encontraba, mami chula, pero ya te ENCONTRÉ.

DaddyChae: o.O

TuRealMalaDubu: Yo... H-hola, Sunmi...

MiyayeahGoddess: Te fuiste, mi mala.

DaddyChae: o.O

JokbalTuPatrona: o.O

MiyayeahGoddess: Me dejaste con más ganas de bobba.

TuRealMalaDubu: ¡No! ¡Sunmi, no! Me... me fui porque Momo y Chaeyoung me llamaron.

Nombres femeninos. CELOS MODE ON. 

MiyayeahGoddess: ¿Y quienes son esas?

Hice que mi avatar mirara a las dos chicas. 

DaddyChae: ¡Huye Momo!

Tanto DaddyChae como JokbalTuPatrona desaparecieron, y yo me cagué de la risa. Poco me importa. Levante mi teléfono y mire la notificación que Ji-yong me acababa de enviar. Eran dos stories. Unas letras que decían “mira quien está aquí”, el siguiente era ella. Jihyo, en la barra, con minifalda, hablando con su amiga la diente conejo. 

Le escribí a Dahyun.

MiyayeahGoddess: Dahyun, cariño, un placer joderte toda la noche, mi crush está en un bar y creo que me aproximaré por allí. ¡Hablamos luego!

TuRealMalaDubu: Uh… ¿entonces nos vemos el lunes?

¿El lunes? ¡Oh, el lunes! Ella me estaba invitando a lo de su conversación con DaddyChae y JokbalTuPatrona. Pues, mira, voy a ir.

MiyayeahGoddess: ¡SI! ESTE ES MI NUMERO. 

Se lo mande.

TuRealMalaDubu: SUERTE SUNMI. 

Sonreí y me desconecté. 

Jihyo estaba en ese bar. Me levanté huyendo luego de mandarle una nota de voz a mis amigos diciendo que nos veremos allí. Me duché, me puse un buen perfume, y no esos splashs de Victoria Secret. Aunque mi lencería si lo era. 

Pantalones negros de cuero sintético, porque aquí no matamos animales, cuello de tortuga manga corta, mostrando mis bíceps y botas negras. Un rato después ya estaba montando mi motocicleta. Solo espero, por lo menos, verla de lejos.

**Author's Note:**

> SALUDOS BUENAS! Soy Jude y bueno, me animé a subir esta historia que escribí para Fanfiction.net con una amiga hace 1000 años. La adapté a TWICE y bueno bueno, aquí está. Con suerte terminaré este fic ahora, puesto que originalmente no está terminado. Está basado en mi experiencia propia!


End file.
